


Violet

by AnnaTheHank



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:17:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21770893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaTheHank/pseuds/AnnaTheHank
Summary: Bucky and Jenna are enjoying life with their new daughter Violet. And today, they're taking her to the Avengers Headquarters to hang out with the gang.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Violet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ourloveisgone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourloveisgone/gifts).



> Hi guys! Thank you for taking the time to read! I hope you enjoy <3  
> I just...love the idea of Bucky being a crazy dad because he's a mess but we all love him don't we?

Bucky had cried, as all good fathers do, when his daughter was born. He had sat next to Jenna on the bed, looked down at the squirming bundle in his arms, and he had cried. Slightly concerned, Jenna had placed a hand on his arm and given him a reassuring smile. But the tears were nothing but happy as he smiled back at her. The room was empty, save for the three of them, and Bucky placed a kiss to his wife’s forehead before placing a similar one to his daughter’s.

He had thanked her for all she had done, and all she would continue to do for and with him. And then, with an awe in his voice saved only for the most raw and tender of moments, he said, “She’s so small.”

And with her head leaned on his shoulder, Jenna had smiled. Smiled because she knew that Bucky excelled when he was fighting for those he loved, when he was defending them and doing right for them. And now he had someone he loved more than anything in the universe. And he would be an unstoppable force to make her happy and safe.

And six months later the same was still true.

Jenna sat in the rocking chair in their living room watching the door to the bedroom. Violet was asleep in her arms, having decided to take a nap after breakfast. Jenna glanced at the clock, adjusted her glasses, and then looked back at the door. Thirteen seconds later, at seven on the dot, the door opened and Bucky came out. Only he didn’t walk out with the security and knowledge that everything was okay as he usually did. He nearly ran out with the heat and intensity of a man gone insane.

“We have two hours to pack,” he announced, using what Jenna liked to call his soldier voice. He hadn’t had a need for it often. But it was always a treat when he did. “We should bring milk in case she gets thirsty.” He opened the fridge and reached in, pulling out an arm full of bottles and setting them on the counter. He hesitated and reached back in, pulling out some juice as well. “And juice because she might get fussy about the milk.”

Jenna smiled and settled down in her seat, eyes following every movement. Bucky grabbed a rather large bag and started filling it up. All the noise roused Violet from her nap. She blinked her eyes open, frowning at the intrusion on her sleep. She cooed a bit as she wiggled in Jenna’s arms, but she didn’t cry.

“And we should definitely bring a change of clothes,” Bucky said. He nodded at himself and disappeared into the nursery. Drawers opened and closed and Jenna could only assume he was packing every single outfit Violet owned. She figured she was probably right when he came back out with a second large bag, filled to burst.

Jenna held Violet up a bit, whispering to her. “You think he’s crazy now,” she said. “Just wait until you start dating.” What a show that would be.

Bucky had finished packing up some more of the kitchen, (because what if Violet wanted something solid to snack on and she could be fussy about what she liked so might as well bring all of it), and he stood in the center of the room looking at Jenna like he had forgotten something. Then he startled and pointed at her before saying, “Toys! She might get bored,” and rushing back off to the nursery.

In the full spirit of being completely helpful, Jenna called out to him, “Don’t forget her blankie, dear. You know she might get a little scared and she loves it so.”

“Which one the blue or green?”

Jenna shrugged and looked down at her daughter. “Why not both?” She had to bite the inside of her cheek to stop from laughing, but a little chuckle escaped anyway. 

A few more minutes later and Bucky was back in the living room, placing a third large bag as well as a small bag on the counter with the others. “There,” he said, triumphantly. “I think we are ready.”

“Really?” Jenna asked, scanning over the counter and then Bucky. “Sure you aren’t forgetting something?”

Bucky looked over the bags, counting and peering through the contents. “I don’t think...ah.” he looked down at the t-shirt he had worn to bed and the lack of pants that accompanied it. “Right.”

Jenna giggled at him as he went back to their room to get changed. She always said that she felt perfectly normal after having a child, and it was because Bucky had taken her share of the ‘baby brain’. But it was charming, and so like him to go a little bit crazy for the ones he loved. And he loved the two girls in that chair oh so much.

“Do you think we have everything we need?” Bucky asked when he returned, outfit put together. He checked through the bags again. “I feel like we don’t have enough.”

“We’re fire.” Jenna stood up, cradling Violet in one arm and picking up the bag she packed that morning in the other. It was a medium-sized backpack and she held it out to Bucky as she listed off its contents. “Change of clothes, diapers, milk, juice, cereal, and her favorite toy for if she gets bored or anxious. It’s a few hours, hun. Not a few days.” 

Bucky looked at her then back at the bags. He cleared his throat and nodded, taking the backpack from her. “That was a test,” he announced.

“Mhm.”

“And you aced it.” He leaned forward and kissed her before kissing the top of Violet’s head. 

Jenna laughed and patted him on the arm before leading him outside. They got Violet situated in her car seat and then drove down to the Avenger’s Headquarters, where their friends eagerly awaited their arrival.

Everyone was looking forward to seeing Violet, even though most of them had met her when she was born. And had been by to see her a few times at the apartment. But babies did that to people. They couldn’t help but be excited at the joy and prospect of a new life. A new life that was going to be raised by the best of parents with the wonderful influence of all their aunts and uncles.

Wanda and Clint were the only ones in the room when they arrived. 

“The party is finally here,” Jenna announced. She was holding Violet in her arms, Violet’s fingers playing with the collar of her shirt.

The child’s attention turned outwards as Wanda cooed and reached out for her. Jenna handed her over, a little relieved to not have to be carrying her anymore. Violet stared at Wanda’s face then smiled, reaching out and wrapping her fingers around Wanda’s necklace. 

“Careful,” Bucky informed her, setting the bag down on one of the couches. “She will rip that right off.”

“Yeah?” Clint asked. He leaned over and tickled Violet under her chin. “Are you a super-strong hero, too?”

Violet giggled and shifted in Wanda’s arms. Wanda bounced Violet in her arms and walked over to one of the chairs, humming softly. Clint slid up to Jenna and watched, reaching into a bag that was on the floor by the door.

“Got the li'l tyke something,” he whispered. He passed over a box behind his back and Jenna took it, also looking out at Wanda and Bucky. Not suspicious at all. 

Jenna waited until Bucky was looking down at Violet, a big smile on his face, as always. Then she held the box out to the side and glanced at it, smirking. It was a ‘baby’s first bow’ kit, featuring a plastic bow with a thick, soft string and three rubber arrows.

Jenna laughed, getting Bucky’s attention, but she swiftly hid the box behind her, giving him the innocent face. Bucky looked them both over with suspicious eyes, but by now he’s learned better than to try and get any information out of his wife she wasn’t willing to give. So he warily turned his attention back to Wanda and Violet.

Jenna nudged Clint with her elbow, passing the box back over to him. “Clint,” she said, her voice a fake chide, “you know we aren’t going to pressure her into anything one way or the other. She’s going to choose what she wants to do, if anything.” She looked at him out of the corner of her eye, soft smirk on her face.

Clint winked at her, putting the gift back in the bag that would somehow end up in her car. “Oh, of course.”

Jenna and Clint shared their devious smiles and then wandered back over to the chair where Wanda held Violet in her lap, bouncing her on one knee. 

“She’s so precious,” Wanda said, looking between the two of them. “You should be proud.”

“We are,” Jenna said. She wrapped an arm around Bucky’s waist, leaning her head against him as he wrapped his own arm around her shoulders. Not all that long ago they both never thought life could be so happy and so sweet. And then they had gotten married and they thought they knew that nothing would ever top that day.

And then Jenna had found out she was pregnant and the day that Violet was born topped their wedding and every day before and after that. Truly no day could come close to bringing them as pure as elation as that day. (Unless they have a second one, Jenna had winked).

The door opened. 

“Hope you didn’t start without us,” Steve said, smiling wide as he and Nat entered the space.

“Asif we’d wait for you,” Jenna said, a smirk on her face and a fondness in her voice that spoke of no ill will.

They greeted each other with many smiles and hugs and then crowded around the chair where Violet was currently sucking on Wanda’s necklace.

“Ah,” Bucky said, hands clenching at his side (he was getting better at being crazy). “Careful. She could choke on that.”

Everyone gave him a look. The gem was barely large enough to fit all the way in Violet's mouth. Certainly no risk of chocking there. But Wanda just smiled softly and gently took the necklace out of Violet’s mouth. Violet’s eyes turned red and watery and everyone waited for the worst. But then Wanda held her hand out before her, a few sparkles of energy radiating above it.

Violet stared at them with wide, dry eyes. Then she laughed and clapped her hands together before reaching out to touch them. She giggled at the sensation and Bucky relaxed, his chest rising with happiness.

“Can I hold her?” Nat asked.

“Of course,” Jenna said. “No better hands for her to be in.”

Nat smiled and Wanda stood up, passing Violet over. Violet looked back at her with a little mumble of disappointment. But then she turned and looked up at Nat. Her hands reached up and pressed against the features of her face and Nat laughed. 

“Yeah that means she likes you,” Jenna said. She sat down on the couches and one by one the others joined. Bucky sat next to her, arm around her and holding her close. No one could ever deny how in love they were, and everyone sitting in that room knew it was a pure love that would last forever.

They sat and talked. They had seen each other over the last six months, of course. But they had never all been together in the same room for a long time and it was nice to just talk. They passed Violet around every few moments, everyone getting the chance to hold her and praise how cute she was. 

Clint was, as they expected, a pro at interacting with kids. He sat her on his lap and ignored the others as he played peek-a-boo. Violet would stare at his hands with big, wide eyes and wait. Then he would move them, a funny face aimed at her. And she would laugh and clap and nearly fall backward. But Wanda, who sat next to him, was always quick to lean over and catch her before Bucky could fully jump off the couch to get her. 

And it was nice. It was comfortable. It was like falling into an old routine only now there was a new player in the game. An adorable chubby new player who liked to laugh a lot and tug on everyone’s jewelry and clothes. A new player who was starting to get a little fussy on Steve’s lap.

“She’s probably hungry,” Jenna suggested, looking down at her watch. “I’ll get her some milk ready.”

Steve and Bucky stood up with her and Bucky held his hands out. Steve looked down at them with a raised eyebrow. “Can’t hug ya, Buck. My arms are full.” He bounced Violet on his hip to prove it.

Bucky rolled his eyes at him. “Just give me my kid,” he scoffed.

“Don’t worry so much,” Steve said, maneuvering Violet in his arms. “I think I can handle a little feeding.”

Bucky sighed. He knew it was a moot point to argue with him. He was surrounded by stubborn fools. And he loved every minute of it.

He still stood close as Steve worked. “Careful now,” he said, hands hovering around Steves. “You have to support her back.”

Steve gave him a smile as he wrapped his arm under Violet, holding her head in the crook of his elbow. “Not my first time holding a baby, if you’ll recall. I had quite a number of interactions with them in the day.”

“I remember you _kissing_ a lot of babies,” Bucky said. “Holding not so much. But it is a little hard to hold a baby _and_ punch fake Hitler so, can’t really blame you, can I?”

Steve shook his head and gave him a look. Jenna handed him the bottle, warmed up and ready. He held it up to Violet, who immediately latched on, looking between Steve and Bucky as she drank.

“Not too much,” Bucky said, reaching over and tipping the bottle back. “And not too fast she’ll get sick.”

Steve just chuckled slightly and let Bucky adjust him until he was comfortable. There was a comfortable moment of silence as they stood and watched. There was something mesmerizing about feeding a baby. There was a great deal of trust that went on. Trust that the one feeding the baby would take care of it. And with a few other exceptions, only those in this room could ever earn that trust. A few seconds later and Violet was shifting about, turning her head away from the bottle. She hiccuped.

“Here,” Bucky said, holding his arms out again. “She probably needs to be burped.”

“I can do it,” Steve informed him. Bucky watched with a careful eye as Steve shifted his hold, leaning Violet up until she was pressed against his shoulder. 

“Here.” Jenna grabbed a small towel from the bag and draped it over Steve’s shoulder. “Wouldn’t want to ruin a vintage shirt,” she said, patting him on the back with a laugh.

“Very funny,” Steve mumbled. He patted Violet’s back as she hiccuped, and bounced a little, Bucky watching over them like a hawk while Jenna rejoined the conversation at the couches. He was getting better, but he was still overly protective.

The door opened right as Violet burped, a dribble of spit-up falling onto the towel. Sam stood in the doorway, holding it open, staring at the spot. “What a warm welcome,” he said.

“Sam!” Jenna said, jumping back off the couch. “You made it!”

“Of course I did,” he said. He closed the door behind him and gave her and Bucky a hug. “You think I’d miss the chance to hang out with a future hero of the world? Not a chance.”

“Future whatever she wants,” Bucky reminded him. “We aren’t going to pressure her into anything.”

Jenna looked around at the room nodding her head with a very scholarly little frown. “Of course not. Right guys?”

The others nodded in agreement. Bucky’s face fell and he finally took Violet from Steve, now that she was done with her feeding and he would actually relinquish control. He held her possessively to his chest, squinting around at the room. “If I catch any of you trying to sway her in any way-”

Steve placed a reassuring hand on Bucky’s shoulder, halting his threat. “Buck, don’t worry. We’re not going to do anything. If she grows up and decides she wants to do this it’s going to be because she had two such wonderful role models of justice and good. And she wanted to be like them.”

Bucky smiled at him. Because it was still hard to see himself as a model of justice and good. But Jenna had loved him. And everyone in this room loved him. And Violet, who rested her head against his chest, eyes closed because she knew he would protect her at all costs, loved him. And when you had all that love and adoration, it was hard to _not_ believe it.

So hero or not, they knew that Violet would have the best life possible. Because she had a myriad of aunts and uncles that would dote on her. And she had two parents that loved her and each other. And with a set up like that, happy was the only sure thing about her future.


End file.
